


Secret Revealed

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Arrancar, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Karakura Town, Manga & Anime, Romance, Winter War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal always thought she was a normal person. But oh how she was wrong. After witnessing her friends Ichigo and Rukia from Karakura High fighting strange monsters and wearing strange black uniforms her life changes forever. Her friends are soul reapers and she's half soul reaper. They were assigned to look after her so hollows wouldn't consume her strong soul. When Grimmjow and his Fraccion come to the world of the living, he takes a liking to her. And she takes a liking to him as well. After their second encounter they start seeing each other. Now they're trying to hide their relationship and fight for it if necessary. With a new enemy on the horizon, they might just have to do that. </p><p>Grimmjow x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**SECRET REVEALED**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Prologue**

* * *

Crystal Sanada, or Cris to her friends, woke up with a headache this morning. She was going to lay down a little longer, but when she saw her digital clock said 7:50 she was wide awake headache long forgotten. "I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was waiting for his friend Cris when the teacher walked in. "Alright class, time to take attendance." Once she got to the S's. "Crystal Sanada… Has anyone seen Crystal?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Where is she?" he thought.

Just then a tall girl with long blond hair to her waist with light blue tips burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay Crystal. Just take your seat."

She took her normal seat next to Ichigo. Ichigo whispered to her, "Why were you late?" She laughed nervously. "I kind of woke up late. Which never happens so I'm worried."

"It's probably nothing to worry about. Just don't do it again."

* * *

Classes went by boring as usual. But next was PE, which was her favorite class besides art. Once she got there and changed, the teacher pulled her aside. "Crystal, soccer practice is rescheduled to tomorrow. I have to visit my wife at the hospital. I hope you got the drills ready since you're captain."

"Got it. I always have my drills ready. And coach, how many times do I have to tell you? Just call Cris."

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that."

Today they played dodgeball. And her team won. No one was surprised by this though, she was one of the star athletes at school after all. Ichigo met her after class.

"So, what do you think we're doing in art today?" Art was their last class of the day.

"I don't know. But I hope we'll do something where we can put something personal in it this time."

They entered class together and saw Rukia, a petite girl with short raven hair a strand in the middle of her face, sitting at their usual table. She waved at them. The only classes she's in with them is math, English and art.

"How are you guys today?" She asked once they sat down.

"I'm good."

"What about you Crystal?"

"I'm fine. But I was late because I woke up late. And I don't do that often."

"You stop beating yourself up about that."

"I can't help it. You know how I get."

They talked small while waiting for the teacher. Everyone was in class when she came in. "Today class, we're to create a collage that represents you. You can use any of the supplies in the room. Okay, you can start."

In the middle of class Crystal heard a deafening roar. " _What was that?_ " she thought. Looking around, no one seemed to notice it. " _Was I the only one to hear it?_ " Ichigo and Rukia jumped from their seats and ran through the door. The teacher called out to them but they were already gone. She raised her hand.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes, you may."

"Thank you."

* * *

She had no idea why, but she had a feeling they were at the park. So that's where she was going. The clashing of metal against metal could be heard coming from the park as she neared it. What she saw when she got there was completely unexpected. She saw Ichigo and Rukia in black kimonos fighting some pale stoic guy and a big muscular dude with swords. Honestly the stoic male wasn't doing anything. After kicking Ichigo and Rukia's ass a little bit they left.

"What the hell was that guys!?"

Ichigo and Rukia turned in her direction startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well during art I heard a deafening roar and no one seemed to notice it. And you guys just ran out of class. I decided to follow you."

"How did you know where we were?"

"I don't know. I felt you here or something. Now, would someone explain what's going on here?"

"This may take a while."


	2. Revelations

**SECRET REVEALED**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Revelations**

* * *

"So… What you're saying is you guys are what are called soul reapers? Which are spiritual beings that bring souls to the Soul Society and cleanse hollows with weapons called Zanpakuto? And I'm half soul reaper?"

"Yes. And we were assigned to watch over you in case a hollow attacked you. Before you met me though there were still soul reapers watching you just from a distnance." Rukia explained.

"This is kind of a lot to take in."

"That's understandable. It took me a while to get used to being a substitute soul reaper. We'll give you some time to think about this. Then we can start training to get you in touch with your Zanpakuto."

"Okay."

We went our separate ways. School was now out and probably closed, so I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow. Might as well just head home.

When I got home, I got started on the homework that was due tomorrow. After a while of doing homework my stomach growled.

"Better go make me some dinner."

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, I live alone. My parents died when I was six. No one ever found out what happened. Their bodies were just found at the park one day after being missing for a few days. I knew Ichigo then. His family let me stay with them until I was old enough to live on my own.

As I was getting the ingredients for dinner I heard a male voice. " _Crystal._ "

"Who's there?"

" _I'm inside your inner world. I'm your Zanpakuto. Would you like to come in and meet me?_ "

"Sure. I think I should meet my Zanpakuto."

Then everything went black.

* * *

She woke up on the side of a building. Wait… The side? Looking around she notices the world she's in is a bunch of tall skyscrapers in a forest. But everything is sideways.

"Hello Crystal."

Crystal jumped. When she turned around she saw a navy colored wolf with light blue on its paws, tip of its tail, tips of his ears, and the tips of the fur on its back. It's eyes were a beautiful cyan with blood red around the edges.

"Are you the spirit of my Zanpakuto?"

"Yes. My name is Hiya Enro."

"Here's a question that probably doesn't matter. But why are you a wolf and not human?"

"My name translates to 'Cold Flame Wolf', but I do have a human form."

As he said that, Hiya Enro started to glow light blue and change shape. When the light dissipated, a tall young man with claws, fangs, wolf ears and a tail that matched his previous form stood. He had the same beautiful eyes. His hair was navy to match the fur. "You're beautiful."

"So are you. Before we go any further, there is something you must know. You have an inner hollow."

"What? Then shouldn't it be here?"

"He's around here somewhere. Here's a heads up, it's going to be hard to learn to control your inner hollow. He can be very sadistic."

"Thank you for the warning."

Another wolf was making its way to them as their conversation ended. This one was also navy, but had blood red on the paws, tips of its ears, snout, and on the tips of the fur on its back. It had strange light blue markings under its eyes. There were spines down its back and the back of its ankles. Golden dragon horns were on its head. It had the same eyes as Hiya Enro but the colors were flipped and with black sclera.

" **Looks like the Gem finally knows what she is."**

"Are you my inner hollow?"

It smirked. **"Yes, I am. And before you ask, I do have a human form like Enro here."**

"Why did you call me 'Gem'?"

" **I didn't think 'Queen' or 'Princess' had a good ring to it. Your name is Crystal which is a gem. It just seemed appropriate."**

"Do you have a name?"

" **HA! No! I'm a hollow. Of course I don't have a name."**

"Then I'll give you one. How about 'Akuma'?"

" **How did you come up with that?"**

"Well you're a hollow. And hollows are technically demons. Akuma means 'Demon'. It seemed appropriate."

Akuma then started to glow dark blue and change shape like Hiya Enro had. When the light dissipated, a slightly taller young man with claws, fangs, wolf ears and tail to match his previous form stood. He was slightly more muscular then Enro. The dragon horns were still there. His eyes were the same. Although his hair was bleach white.

" **So how do I look? I heard you complement how he looks."**

She smiled. "You also look beautiful in your own badass way." He smirked again. **"I knew I was badass."**

"Of course you did."

"You should probably go now. Time goes by a little faster here." As he said that they started to fade away.

* * *

The next day after school and practice, Crystal found Ichigo and Rukia waiting for her at the gates of the school. "You guys didn't have to wait for me you know." Ichigo smiled. "Of course we didn't. But that's what friends do."

Rukia started to walk off in a direction she never went before. "Follow us Cris. We're going to a friend's for your training."

"What this friend's name?"

"Kisuke Urahara." she stated simply.

* * *

Upon arriving at Kisuke's Crystal realized the place looked familiar. "Welcome back Crystal!" shouted a blond man wearing a green and white stripped hat. "What do you mean 'back'?" Rukia questioned.

"Oh, I remember you! You were one of my parents' friends. I came with them a few times when they visited your shop. I was wandering why your name was familiar."

"Am I correct in assuming you told her everything?"

"Well everything except the Aizen incident and the Arrancars."

(A/N: didn't want to type the whole explanation) After explaining the situation, Crystal grew a hatred for the man Sosuke Aizen. "So those people you were fighting the other day were Arrancars?"

"Uh-huh."

"Now. Time to start training!"

* * *

Her training mainly consisted of fighting Ichigo. Her movements were starting to get the better for even him. It was then Ichigo noticed something. A hollow mask was slowly forming on Crystal's face. Once the whole mask was formed it resembled a wolf. It had dark blue markings on the cheeks under her eyes. "You have an inner hollow!?" Ichigo said panicked.

"Yeah, I met him already. I was slowly gaining control of his power during our fight." Crystal said, her voice watery sounding.

"This is an interesting discovery." Urahara intervened. "I think you're good for training." Crystal nodded and made her mask disappear. "I would still meditate to get in touch with your Zanpakuto though."

"Got it."

* * *

Recently reinforcements from the Soul Society came to help against the Arrancars. These soul reapers included captain of Squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya, lieutenant of Squad 10 Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of Squad 6 Renji Abarai, 3rd seat of Squad 11 Ikkakku Madarame, and 5th seat of Squad 11 Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Them, Crystal, Ichigo, and Rukia were currently at Crystal's home having a meeting. They were currently talking about where everybody would be staying. Rukia will be staying with Ichigo like she has been. Rangiku and Toshiro will be staying with Orihime. Renji is staying with Urahara. Ikkaku and Yumichika got Keigo to agree for them to stay there. Just then they felt six strong spiritual pressures. "Five numeros and… An Espada!" Rukia gasped.

They separated from their bodies and went their separate ways to fight their own opponents.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Crystal ran into a pale blond Arrancar. Rukia defeated him with ease using Sode no Shirayuki. Just when they thought they were done, enormous spiritual pressure crashed down on them. Looking up they saw a blue-haired Arrancar with a jaw bone on the right side of his face.

"Which one of you is the strongest?"


	3. The Panther & The Wolf

**SECRET REVEALED**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**The Panther & The Wolf**

* * *

"Which one of you is the strongest?"

Rukia looked in Ichigo and Crystal's direction. "Run!" Just then the Arrancar impaled her in the stomach with his hand. They stared horrified. "Rukia!" Ichigo screamed.

"I didn't think it was you. So which one of you is the strongest?" he smirked. Ichigo looked at Crystal. She was still staring at the now motionless Rukia. "Oh so it's the girl. Well that's…" He looked at Crystal and faltered for a moment. "…unexpected." he finished.

Ichigo charged him and brought his sword down. But the Arrancar just blocked it with his forearm. The Arrancar kicked Ichigo in the stomach sending him to the air. He appeared in front of Ichigo and punched him. Ichigo tried to cut him with Zangetsu again, but it was blocked by his arm again. He got punched to the ground. "Use your Bankai soul reaper!" Ichigo out his Zanpakuto in front of him and the bandage wrapped around his arm. "Bankai!"

"…Tensa Zangetsu." His Zanpakuto was now a black katana with a chain on the end of the hilt.

Ichigo used flash step to appear behind the Arrancar and brought his sword down. He simply caught it. They went back to trading swings and punches. After getting kicked to the ground, Ichigo got up bringing his sword back. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Red and black spiritual energy in the shape of a crescent barreled towards the Arrancar. He put his arms up, but it still left a burn on his bare torso. "Ulquiorra didn't mention that in his report. Maybe you're worth killing after all." He appeared in front of Ichigo fist back about to strike again. Crystal drew her sword and blocked his fist. "Burn to nothing, Hiya Enro!"

The Arrancar jumped back. When the blue fire cleared from the sword it revealed a gold bladed katana with a teal hilt and gold flame shaped hilt guard. Along the blade were thin lines of light blue swirling in the gold. " _He's attractive._ " she thought. " _But he's also the enemy._ "

"What's your name?"

"Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. What yours? Not that I care."

"Crystal Sanada." She turned her sword to point to the ground. "Nan Kanketsusen." Blue flame erupted from below Grimmjow consuming him. When the fire dissipated, Grimmjow looked beat up. He drew his Zanpakuto and charged her. Their swords clashed, bringing their faces close. " _He has beautiful eyes._ " She shook her head. " _Focus Cris!_ "

After what felt like hours of fighting, they were both panting. Once their swords clashed again, Grimmjow smiled and brought his mouth to her ear. "You're not so bad you know." he whispered. "You're not such a bad fighter yourself." He laughed and brought his face back. Still smiling he said, "That's not what I meant." She backed up. "Then what did you mean?"

"You. You not that bad. You seem great actually." Crystal looked around to see if Ichigo could hear their conversation. But he was long gone, probably took Rukia to be healed. **"** _ **What? Do you like him, Gem?**_ **"**

" _I'm not gonna lie. Yes, maybe a little._ "

" _ **Ha! A little? Make that a lot.**_ **"**

" _Whatever. It doesn't matter. He's the enemy._ "

" _ **He doesn't seem to care.**_ **"**

Now that she thought about it, that does seem the case. That's probably what he meant. They couldn't see each other though, because they are still enemies. "I know you like me. Don't deny it." Her eyes widened and he smirked. "I knew it." Grimmjow walked over to her and held a fisted hand out. Confused for a second she realized she was supposed to hold her hand out. He placed something in it.

She opened her hand. A folded cloth was in it. When she unfolded it, she realized it was a right handed black fingerless glove with a light blue gem in the middle of the back of the hand. "What is this for?"

"Aizen gave them to all the Espada so we could give them to someone of choice. It alerts the person wearing it when, in your case, I come to the world of the living even if I suppress my spiritual pressure." he explained. "How exactly does it alert you?"

"Oh. The gem glows. I would put it on now so you don't forget. It'll still be on in your human body."

"Okay." She put it on. It went up to just above her elbow.

"Well all my Fraccion are dead. I should probably leave now. Kinda came against orders. I was lying when I said I didn't care about knowing your name by the way. See ya."

"…Yeah." Just after Grimmjow left Ichigo came back. "Rukia will be fine. Did you win?"

"Not exactly."

At that Ichigo grew a little suspicious, but didn't question it. They left to go to Kisuke's to have a meeting and check on the injured.

* * *

Once they got to Kisuke's the only person that wasn't conscious was Rukia. Everyone decided to wait for her to come to before talking about what had happened. It took about an hour for Rukia to wake up. She looked around. "Was everyone waiting for me?" Everyone nodded. "Ichigo, what happened to the Arrancar?" Ichigo shrugged. "I engaged him. But then Cris intervened and I brought you to Hat n' Clogs. When I went back he was gone." Rukia looked to Crystal. "Cris, what happened after Ichigo left?"

"Well we exchanged names, fought for a while, had a short conversation, he gave me something, then he left." Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean he gave you something?"

"Huh?"

"You said he gave you something. What was it?"

She hesitated. "I never said he gave me anything." Everyone looked at each other. Then they noticed the glove that hadn't been there before. "Then where did that glove come from?" Renji questioned. "I was wearing this the whole time." His eyes narrowed, but went with it. "Can you tell us his ranking as an Espada?"

"The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, ranked sixth." Everyone nodded. "You can all go now."

* * *

The next morning at school everyone was strangely interested in Crystal's new glove. " _If it's a part of her soul reaper uniform, then how come she has it in her human body?_ " Ichigo thought suspicious.

"Where did you get it?"

"The gem is pretty. How could you afford it?"

"Why did you get it?"

So many questions were thrown at her and she didn't know exactly how to answer them. She couldn't explain the truth behind it, because her classmates wouldn't understand and Ichigo would find out about her crush on Grimmjow. When the teacher walked in, she sighed in relief and sat next to Ichigo.

Before class ended, the gem in her glove started to glow. She fidgeted. Ichigo noticed this and looked at her glove. " _What the hell!?_ " Crystal noticed Ichigo looking. " _Why did he have to come NOW?_ " She raised her left hand so no one would notice the glove. "Yes Crystal?"

"May I be excused?"

"Yes you may." She hurriedly left the room.

* * *

She found him at the park relaxing under a tree. "I was in the middle of class you know." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Oh, sorry. I just couldn't wait to see you."

"It's okay. It was kind of boring anyway. I never liked history." He got up. "Oh I forgot to mention that when you press the gem in human form, your spirit exits your body."

"Oh. Well that's useful and easier to keep track of soul candy." He smirked. "And in my opinion, stylish. What do you wanna do? I don't know much about the world of the living."

"I have an idea, but we're going to have to get you a gigai."

* * *

She came out of Kisuke's with what looked like a lifeless version of Grimmjow without his mask. "How did you convince Urahara to give me a gigai?" She smiled. "I didn't. He's actually not home. I made it myself. I found the notes on how to create one and I'm actually really good at science in school." She handed him the gigai. When he opened his eyes inside the artificial body he looked down. "I don't look that bad." he smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Let's stop by my house. I need to change." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because if people see me wearing a school uniform they'll send me back."

"Oh."

* * *

What Crystal came out of her house wearing was not what he was expecting. He was expecting something slightly more girly, but it looked good on her. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a navy sleeveless shirt with the Adidas logo in teal on the front, a white Adidas jacket with black on the sides and three black stripes down the arms, and purple and teal Nike dunks. "Never took you for the sporty type."

"I'm the captain of the girls' soccer team. You don't look that bad in human clothes by the way." He was wearing a plain black sleeveless shirt, dark grey jeans, teal and black Nike dunks, and a black chain around his neck. He looked at himself again. "Thanks. So, what do you have planned?"

"Well first I was gonna give you a tour of Karakura. Then I was thinking a movie that I've been wanting to see. Do you know what a movie is?"

"Yeah, I know what a movie is. What kind of movie?"

"It's an action movie."

* * *

"I'm slightly disappointed in the movie, but I still liked it."

"What was the name of the movie again?"

"Elysium. What did you think?" He shrugged. "It was okay." She just remembered she had practice. "Oh crap! I need to get back to school."

"Why?"

"I forgot I had soccer practice. The captain can't skip. Mainly because they come up with most of the drills." Grimmjow looked at her. "Should I leave?"

She shook her head. "No. You can wait for me until after practice if you want."

* * *

Everyone noticed the newcomer with Crystal as she walked to the field. "Hey Cris! Who's this" Summer asked looking at Grimmjow. (A/N: came up with random names) Crystal smiled sheepishly. "This is my friend Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Her teammates looked at each other. "Don't you mean your boyfriend?" smirked Austin nudging Crystal in the ribs. She blushed. "We'll take that as a yes."

"Is he new here? I've never seen him around town before." Alyssa asked. "Yeah, I'm new. Crystal was just giving me a tour."

"Well we approve. Just hope you get along with her friend Ichigo." Grimmjow frowned. They looked at each other again. "Let's start practice. Grimmjow, you can wait at the bench." Crystal stated. He nodded and walked towards the bench. "We like him." Alyssa said. "You just met him. How can you already give your opinion?" They all shrugged. She shook her head. "First thing on the schedule is a scrimmage."

* * *

Ichigo was going to the school soccer field to see if Cris was there. She never came back to school. He was suspicious of that glove. It was glowing right before she left. He'll ask her about it. As he neared the field, he noticed someone near the bench. Once he saw the blue hair, he instantly knew it was the Arrancar that hurt Rukia. " _What's he doing here?_ " he thought. He noticed people were waving to him. " _And how come people can see him? Wait! Is he wearing a gigai!?_ " The Arrancar, Grimmjow was his name, was smiling in Crystal's direction. " _Did Aizen send him to spy on Cris? No. He wouldn't need a gigai for that._ " He started to head in the direction of Urahara's.

* * *

"Hey Hat n' Clogs! I need to speak to you!" yelled Ichigo as he entered the shop. Urahara appeared from the back of the shop with his fan blocking the bottom half of his face. "Oh Ichigo! What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if an Arrancar came here asking for a gigai recently?" Urahara snapped his fan shut, face suddenly serious. "No. Why do you ask?"

"I saw the Arrancar that attacked me, Rukia, and Crystal at the school soccer field in a gigai."

"The sixth Espada? What exactly was he doing?"

"He wasn't really doing anything. Just watching the girls practice. He seemed interested in Crystal though." Urahara frowned. "Maybe Aizen has taken an interest in Crystal since the Arrancars came to the world of the living."

"That's what I was thinking, but was hoping not."

"Just keep your eye out Ichigo." He nodded.


	4. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING, mature content, mentions of sex and rape. That is all.

**SECRET REVEALED**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Suspicions**

* * *

Crystal sat down tiredly on the bench. "It's too hot. Why did they have to have practice today?" Grimmjow sat next to her. "Do you want to get something to cool down?"

"Yeah! Let's get some ice cream!" He shook his head.

* * *

They walked out of the ice cream shop. Crystal licked her cotton candy cone. "Mhmm. Why didn't you get anything?" He shrugged. "Never had ice cream before." As she started to lick her cone again, she felt his face close to hers. Grimmjow licked the ice cream and brought his face back. "That does taste good." Crystal blushed.

"What do you wanna do?" Crystal thought about it. **"** _ **I have a great idea. Why don't you two have sex?**_ **"**

" _What the hell Akuma!? No!_ "

" _ **Why not?**_ **"**

"Just shut the hell up!" she exclaimed out loud. Grimmjow looked at her with wide eyes. "What did I do?" She scratched behind her head. "Sorry. I was talking to my inner hollow, but I accidently said that out loud instead of in my head."

"You have an inner hollow?" She nodded. "That's cool. What did he say for you to want him to shut up?" She blushed. "He suggested something for us to do…"

He raised an eyebrow. "What did he suggest?... Oh."

"I have an idea. We could spar. I found a space under my house that blocks anyone from tracking our spiritual pressure." He smirked. "That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

Grimmjow looked around. "Well shit… This place is fucking huge."

"You should of seen my reaction when I first found it." she smiled. "Well, I bet you freaked out." Her smile widened. "You got me on the dot there. Come on! I wanna show you everything I've learned!" He laughed. "Okay. Let's go!"

* * *

Grimmjow sighed. "You're a really good fighter. I had no idea you had a Bankai." She laughed. "Yeah. Not even my friends know I do." He sat up and smirked. "So that's our secret?" She laughed and shook her head. "Sure, you could say that. Hey Grimmjow. I got a question for you."

"Hmm?"

"Do Arrancars have a second release like soul reapers have a Bankai?" Grimmjow looked up in thought. "I honestly have no idea. I would think we do. If so, maybe not every Arrancar does." She smiled and patted his back. "Well if they do, just keep training and you might get it. And your Resurreccion is strong by the way." He smirked. "Thanks." She frowned.

"What?"

"I feel a spiritual presence. Stay down here or if you go upstairs stay out of view of the front door." He nodded. When she opened the door, Ichigo was standing there. "What are you doing here Ichigo?"

"I was checking on you. I think I saw the Grimmjow watching you at practice." She stiffened. " _He saw Grimmjow!?_ "

"Thanks." He nodded. "Hey Cris! What do you have in the fridge?" Grimmjow yelled from further in the house. "I don't know! Just look!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You have a visitor? Why did that voice sound familiar?" She laughed nervously. "I don't know. Maybe you should leave." She pushed him out. "…Okay."

"That was close." Grimmjow walked in. "What was close?" he asked taking a bite out of a sausage. "Ichigo thought he recognized your voice and he saw you at the soccer field." His eyes widened. "Yeah, we might want to be more careful."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the door Ichigo was confused. He knows he heard that voice somewhere. It sounded a lot like Grimmjow, but that doesn't make sense. Why would he be in Cris's house? He might want to look into this. He left walking in the direction of home.

* * *

"I might want to return to Hueco Mundo. I've been gone for a while. See ya Cris." He kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. "I'll just keep your gigai in the space under the house." He nodded and opened a garganta. Backing into it he saluted. She shook her head. Going to her room she did her homework then went to bed.

* * *

Yay! We get to draw our favorite animal in art class today! Don't have a single clue why I'm happy about it, but I am. I bet Rukia is going to draw Chappy no doubt. Wonder what Ichigo would draw? Ooh! I know what I'm gonna draw. A panther and a wolf. Could never decide which animal I liked more.

After a while of silence besides pencils scratching Ichigo looked at what his friends were drawing. Unsurprisingly, Rukia was drawing a very poor picture of Chappy the bunny. Looking at Cris's paper he was stunned. He forgot how well Cris could draw. She had a black and white sketch of a dark wolf with lighter color on the tips of its fur and a white panther with black markings on it. The wolf was in the top left corner and the panther was in the bottom right corner. They were circling each other. The only color in the picture were the eyes. The panther's eyes were cyan and the wolf's eyes were cyan with blood red around the edges. Beside the wolf she put the name 'Hiya Enro' and beside the panther she put the name 'Pantera'. She is definitely getting a good grade.

"Alright class. Is everybody done?" There were a sounding of yes'. "Okay. Now we're going to present our pictures."

Everyone just found Rukia's adorable, but not well drawn. Not that they would say the last part. They don't have death wish. Ichigo's was nice. It was a picture of a lion. When Crystal showed hers, everyone stared wide eyed at it. "Holy shit. That's great Crystal." said one student.

"Why did you draw two animals Crystal?" questioned the teacher. "I've just always liked them equally and I just think they're a perfect pair." Another student raised her hand. "What's the writing in the corners?"

"Oh. Those are names. I named the wolf 'Hiya Enro' and the panther 'Pantera'."

"Very good Crystal. You may sit back down." She sat back down. " _Wait. Isn't 'Hiya Enro' the name of her Zanpakuto? If that's why she named it, then who's Zanpakuto is 'Pantera'?_ "

* * *

Crystal was too busy sketching to notice her glove was glowing. She did notice however when she felt something softly touch her cheek. Quickly realizing it was Grimmjow kissing her, she blushed. "Hey. What're drawing?" She held up her sketchbook and smiled.

His eyes widened. "Holy shit, you're good. Wait, how did you know what I looked like as an Adjuchas?" She shrugged. "I don't know. It's like I can feel what you feel and can hear what you think. Therefore I saw your memories as an Adjuchas."

"That's weird. I felt the same way too. Speaking of which, what were you so happy about earlier?" She grinned and showed him the picture from art class that day. "Whoa! That one is even better. What was this for?"

"In art class today, we were supposed to draw our favorite animal. I like wolves and panthers. So I drew my Zanpakuto spirit and you as an Adjuchas. I named the wolf after my Zanpakuto and the panther after your Resurreccion. Everyone loved it!" she grinned wider. "I love how you drew attention to the eyes by only adding color there."

"THANKS! I was thinking about framing it and putting it on my dresser. The teacher said it was my best work yet." He grinned. "That's a great idea. I have an idea on what to do for today. I heard the world of the living has this place called the beach."

"That sounds great. I just have to change and you get in your gigai."

* * *

Grimmjow was trying so hard not to have a nosebleed right now. Cris looked hot in her bikini. She was wearing a cyan bikini with strings on the top. The tips of the strings were navy. What Grimmjow didn't know was Crystal was having a similar problem. He was wearing a slightly darker cyan pair of swimming trunks with his gothic six in dark navy on one leg. His '6' tattoo was still on his back by the way. " _I never really noticed his abs before now._ " she thought.

"C'mon. You have no idea on how much I love the beach." She grabbed his arm and they were off.

* * *

Ichigo was just taking a walk. He was passing the beach when he noticed something. " _Is that Cris? Wait. Who's that with her?_ " But before he could get closer and see who the other person was, they were gone. " _Does she have boyfriend now? She's never had one._ " He just continued on his walk. He could always just ask Cris later at school tomorrow.

* * *

Crystal was currently trying to drag Grimmjow to a surf shop. "C'mon. You'll love surfing." He got his arm free. "It's not that I won't like it. I don't know how. Arrancars don't do stuff like this." She smiled. "I can teach you. All we need is two surfboards."

She rented two surfboards and walked towards the ocean. The new half an hour was hilarious. Grimmjow knew nothing and asked the dumbest questions. And once they got in the water, he wiped out a lot at first. Which annoyed the crap out of him. He was getting the hang of though. If he wasn't, he threatened to quit. Crystal came out of the water and walked to her bag.

Grabbing her camera she started to take pictures of Grimmjow. He noticed she was on the shore and went there. "What are you doing?" he asked confused. She smiled and lowered the camera. "Just taking pictures. I like photography as much as drawing." He tilted his head and she shook her head. "Here let me show you."

After showing him he was intrigued. "That's cool. Can I try?" She nodded handing him the camera. She posed in front of the ocean. Grimmjow took the picture and lowered the camera. Crystal walked over and looked at the camera. "Whoa! You're a natural! You positioned it to where light hit everything perfectly." He smiled. "Maybe you should keep one of extra my cameras."

"Thanks." She waved a hand in front of her face. "It's hot today isn't it?" He nodded in agreement. "Do you want a drink?" She smiled. "That would be nice. Thanks." As he was grabbing the drink he ordered for Cris, he felt a pain in his jaw. Turning around he saw two guys near Cris. He set the drink down so he could make his way over.

Meanwhile Crystal was trying to get these guys off of her. Knowing well they did not have good intentions. "C'mon babe. Why don't you come to our place?"

"Fuck off."

One of the guys painfully grabbed her jaw. He pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him off her. "What the hell! What don't you understand about 'Fuck off'?" He grabbed her hair this time bringing her face close to his. "We're gonna have our fun with you. Even if that involves raping ya." Her eyes widened. He threw her down. He knelt down and started to take her top off while restraining her hands.

"Am I gonna get a turn after you?" the other man asked. He paused in his actions. "You stupid? Of course." As he went back to what he was doing she struggled more. She heard a grunt from the other guy. He paused in his actions again and looked up. She turned her head too, seeing Grimmjow standing over the other man. "Who the fuck are you?"

Grimmjow growled. "I'm her boyfriend that's who." The weight disappeared from her. Grimmjow tackled the guy to the ground. It all happened so fast that the next thing she new the man was unconscious. Grimmjow leaned over holding his hand out. She grabbed it and was brought to her feet. She fixed her top. "You okay?"

"I am now. Thanks." she said hugging him. He blushed and hugged back. "How did you know I was in trouble?" she asked letting go. He shrugged. "You know how you said you can feel what I feel and hear my thoughts?..." She nodded. "...Well. I felt a pain in my jaw so I turned to where you were and saw those guys on you." he finished. "Oh."

"C'mon. You should probably get home." She nodded.

* * *

The next day at school, she felt slightly depressed. Mainly because she couldn't fight those guys off. Ichigo noticed this of course and asked what was wrong. She said it was nothing however. That usually means it something really bad, personal, or she just doesn't want to talk about it. He is starting to get get worried. She's been acting differently lately. Some of it fine, but some of it, like now, wasn't. He is really going to have to watch her better from now on.


	5. Found Out

**SECRET REVEALED**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Found Out**

* * *

"Hey Cris. Do you want me to help you with your inner hollow?" Grimmjow asked her one day. She looked at him and smiled. "That would be great, thanks!"

"Then let's get to your underground training area." She nodded.

* * *

The past few weeks have been great. Time with Grimmjow has been nice. Even found him watching me from a tree without his gigai at school once. Ichigo is getting slightly more suspicious so me and Grimmjow have been hanging out a little less. It was nice of Grimmjow to help her with her inner hollow. It had been exhausting! But it was worth it in the end. There is no chance of Akuma taking over now.

Crystal was currently wrapping up soccer practice for the day. She saw Ichigo and Rukia waiting for her at the school gates. It's been while since hanging with them outside of school. Definitely hadn't done anything with them to do with the Arrancar problem because nothing has happened recently.

"Why were you guys waiting for me?" she asked. Rukia smiled. "We haven't hung out in a while and we need to train. We thought you might want to come with." She nodded in understanding. "Okay. I don't see why not."

* * *

"Hello Crystal! It's been a while!" Urahara shouted in his normal cheery voice. "So what are we doing for training?"

He frowned. "Training? We're having a meeting. Didn't Ichigo tell you?" Her and Rukia frowned. "Why did you say it was training!?" Rukia questioned Ichigo. "You'll learn why in a minute."

She scowled. They entered the shop. Everyone that came for enforcements was already there. "So, what is this about?" Toshiro asked in a serious tone. Ichigo looked at Urahara. "Ichigo has spotted Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Espada, in various places seemingly watching Crystal." Everyone's eyes widened, Crystal's even more than the other's. " _He talked to Kisuke about it!?_ " she thought in panic.

Ichigo was looking suspiciously at Crystal. Grimmjow didn't seem to be spying on Crystal, he seemed to be looking affectionately at her to him. "Crystal. Did you notice this?" Toshiro asked slightly panicked. She was stronger than Ichigo after all. She was snapped out of her stupor from the question. She shook her head. "Do you think Aizen wants to recruit her into his ranks?" Renji asked.

Rangiku gasped. "That would be terrible if Aizen had Crystal. She's more powerful than Ichigo!" Ichigo scowled at that. Not that it's a bad thing. He was just used to being the strongest for so long. To be honest, he was jealous.

They started arguing about why Grimmjow would be watching Crystal so closely. Especially in a gigai. The conclusion they came up with was Aizen wanted her in his ranks. Crystal was silent during the whole argument, not wanting to give herself and Grimmjow away.

Crystal suddenly felt extreme pain in her left shoulder. She screamed, clutching her shoulder and fell to the ground. Everyone turned to her confused and panicked. "What's wrong!?" Rukia asked worried. Realization donned on Crystal. " _Grimmjow!_ " she thought. The bond her and Grimmjow seem to have.

The pained stopped and she gasped. "He's hurt!" Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Who's hurt?" Renji questioned. He didn't get an answer because she was out of the shop in a flash. They all suddenly felt a garganta open and ran after Crystal.

* * *

She found him at the park leaning against a tree. He was breathing heavily and holding his left shoulder. Wait… His left arm was missing completely! Barely having entered the park when everyone else flash stepped behind her.

"Grimmjow!" she screamed running to him, not caring her friends were behind her to see. He looked up. "Cris…" he mumbled. The others looked at each other. She reached him. "Are you okay?" He smirked. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine. I felt your pain..." Everyone's eyes widen in confusion at that. "…Like that time on the beach. You felt it too. So don't tell me you're fine."

"Then why'd you ask?" he laughed. She sighed and brought her hand over his shoulder. "Move your hand." He did as told.

"Hono ga Naoru." Blue flame spun around the shoulder of his missing arm. Slowly it grew back. "There." He gasped looking down at his regained arm. "How did you do that?" She shrugged. "A new technique Hiya Enro taught me."

"Crystal Sanada! What is the meaning of this?" Toshiro questioned. "I healed him because he was injured." He just gaped at her. "He's the enemy. And what was that about feeling his pain and vice versa?"

She looked up in thought. "Well we can feel what the other feels and hear what the other thinks. Also I don't care if he's the enemy. He's my boyfriend." Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. "So that _was_ Grimmjow in your house that day. I thought I heard the voice somewhere. And at the beach… I saw you walking with someone. Bet that was him too."

Urahara walked up. "How did you get him a gigai?" he questioned. She scratched the back of her head. "I kinda snuck in your shop and found your notes on making a gigai. Then I made one myself." He just stood there. "Well, you're smart then. It's very hard to make a gigai."

"Crystal… I'm sorry to say, we're going to have to take you and Grimmjow in." Toshiro stated his face serious. Grimmjow's eyes widened. "WHAT! Why do you have to take her in?"

"She is a traitor for affiliating with an Arrancar. And you seem to have a bond so we can't just separate you two." Ichigo was getting angrier by the minute. Not because Cris was with an Arrancar. It was because he thought Grimmjow messed with her head for that to happen so she would join Aizen.

" _I'm going to strangle him!_ " He jumped Grimmjow going for his throat. Crystal noticed his eyes change to his hollow's. (A/N: Oh by the way, Ichigo already gained control of his hollow. It was during the small time skip that he did his training.) He started choking Grimmjow.

Crystal collapsed holding her neck and gasping. "KUROSAKI! Stop! You're hurting Crystal as well!" Toshiro shouted. He stopped suddenly and looked at Crystal. His eyes widened as they went back to normal and let go of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow gasped trying to get air. "What the hell. Those were the eyes of a hollow!" Ichigo growled. Crystal's eyes started to change to that of her hollow's and her sword started to glow dark blue. (A/N: They're in their soul from by the way.) Everyone noticed this, but got startled at her eyes.

The light came out of the sword and took a form. Akuma was revealed when the light dissipated. He tackled Ichigo and growled in his face. "Get off me!" He did then changed to his human form. Some people just stared shocked at this.

" **How dare you hurt Gem!"** Akuma growled. "What?" Ichigo asked confused. "Akuma what are you doing!?"

They turned to her. "You know him?" Renji questioned. **"Of course Gem knows me. I'm her inner hollow."**

"You have an inner hollow!? I bet this is your fault!" Renji said looking at Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly frightened. "Whoa whoa whoa! I've had an inner hollow before I knew what I was!" He looked at her. **"She's not lying."** Renji calmed down. Crystal sighed and looked at Akuma. "Go back to my inner world Akuma." He sighed. **"Fine."**

"I don't see the problem with being with Grimmjow." Toshiro actually face palmed. "He's an Arrancar and the enemy." Grimmjow crossed his arms. "For your information, ever since I've been going out with Crystal, I haven't done anything to help Aizen. I actually refused to go on missions for him. Helped Cris control her inner hollow and trained with her, which helps you soul reapers."

"Still…" Toshiro started but Grimmjow interrupted. "Actually… The reason my arm got cut off was because I was found out about being with Crystal. Tosen wanted me dead."

"Can we just work out a deal?" Crystal asked hopefully. Toshiro sighed. "We're going to have a meeting with Yamamoto about this on the communication screen. But whatever he says is what we're doing. And that's that."


	6. Deal

**SECRET REVEALED**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Deal**

* * *

The meeting wasn't going too well at the moment. Soi Fon was present with Yamamoto. She was completely against Crystal and Grimmjow being together. "They should be executed." Soi Fon said.

"I don't think we should be executed. It's not like I joined Aizen and is attacking Soul Society." Crystal stated crossing her arms. "He is an Arrancar. That is a good enough reason."

"Ichigo and Crystal have an inner hollow. Yet you allow them to be on your side." Grimmjow defended. "He does have a point captain Soi Fon." Renji said. She huffed.

"According to the Arrancar, he hasn't helped Aizen in any way and refused to ever since he started seeing Crystal. He even helped her with her inner hollow and trained with her. Which does help us." Toshiro stated glaring at Soi Fon. "Why are you even considering letting them go!?" Soi Fon exclaimed angrily.

"We have an idea." Crystal and Grimmjow stated in unison. They slowly looked at each other. "Well, that was weird." Grimmjow mumbled.

"What do you propose?" Yamamoto questioned. Crystal smiled and looked at Grimmjow. "Why do I have to say it?... I could join Soul Society and be your spy. Get information on Aizen's plans... Oh. Speaking of which, he was planning on kidnapping Orihime."

"That's a great idea!" Urahara exclaimed in a cheery tone. "I agree with that proposition." Yamamoto said. "WHAT!" Soi Fon exclaimed. Crystal and Grimmjow looked at him eyes wide with disbelief. "Really?" Crystal questioned hopefully. He nodded and the screen went black. "Well that went better than I thought." Grimmjow mumbled.

* * *

Ichigo kept looking at Crystal with a slightly disappointed look. Crystal noticed this of course and felt a little guilty. The teacher walked in and tapped the her desk to get the class's attention. "We have a new student... You may come in." she said.

When the gang saw who walked in they all gasped which caused some of the students to look at them. The girls on the soccer team in that were in that class looked at Crystal with a smirk. It was Grimmjow! "What is your name?" the teacher asked.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"What a nice name. Pick a seat anywhere." Grimmjow looked around the room, his eyes landing on Crystal and smiled. He noticed a seat next to her. Walking to it he sat down. Everyone, except the gang and the girl soccer players, looked at them confused. Well the gang was confused at why Grimmjow was here but not why he was sitting next to Crystal. "Now on with class." the teacher stated and turned to the board.

"What are you doing here!?" Crystal whispered to Grimmjow. "Since Aizen found out about me being with you, he won't let me refuse to go on a mission anymore. He sent me to spy on you guys. Supposed to pretend to be on your side. I'm not really going to do anything, just coming here for show. Don't want him getting suspicious. He thinks I just like you, not being associated the Soul Society." She nodded in understanding.

"Can I see your schedule?" He nodded and gave her a paper. She looked at it and smiled. "You're in all my classes."

"Crystal and Grimmjow would please pay attention. Not get all cozy with each other." the teacher stated rather loudly. The class quietly snickered. Crystal blushed and Grimmjow smiled shaking his head.

 **" _Looks like you got in trouble for talking to your beau._ "** Akuma snickered in Crystal's head. " _Oh you shut it._ " He just snickered more.

* * *

It was lunch time. Crystal and Grimmjow were walking up to the roof. The gang was already there waiting for them. "Care to explain why you're hear Jaegerjaquez?" Toshiro questioned slightly irritated. "Since Aizen found out about me being with Crystal, he won't let me refuse to go on a mission anymore. He sent me to spy on you guys. Supposed to pretend I'm on your side. I'm not really going to do anything, just coming here for show. Don't want him getting suspicious. He thinks I just like Crystal, not being associated the Soul Society." Grimmjow stated once again.

"How are you supposed to get us intel if you're doing a 'mission' for Aizen?" Ichigo stated with a scowl. " _Since when is he so serious?_ " Grimmjow scowled right back at him. "I haven't figured that part out yet. Sooorry for not coming up with something right on the dot." he growled a little pissed. Toshiro shook his head at the two. "How long are you supposed to stay here?" Renji asked. Grimmjow looked up in thought. "About a month."

"Just make it look like your spying on us. Then when the month is up, return saying that we have no plans to speak of." Toshiro suggested. Grimmjow nodded. "Got it."

* * *

"Come on. I can't be late for practice and I know you don't have anything better to do." Crystal called over to Grimmjow who was a little further behind her. He shook his head. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Upon arriving to the field, everyone there smirked. "Sooo... Your boyfriend decided to come to your school?" Kayla asked. She blushed and scratched the back of her neck. Grimmjow pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Yep. Thought it might be a good time to spend with her."

"That makes sense." Caina stated. "Come on. Let's start practice." They walked to the field while Grimmjow walked to the bench and sat down. A half an hour passed. Grimmjow felt a higher level hollow nearby and quickly ran in its direction.

The team was having a water break when this happened. Crystal noticed Grimmjow run off. " _He must be going to kill the hollow._ " Apparently the whole team noticed him run off as well. "Where is he running off to?" Caina asked. This startled Crystal for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe he remembered he needed something in his locker." she covered. They all shrugged.

"All right. Now let's have a scrimmage!" Crystal yelled. They all shook their heads. "You really like scrimmages." Summer stated. A few minutes into the game Crystal felt a slight pain in her left calf. She ignored it and kept playing. Then she felt a stabbing pain in her leg, like a knife was stabbed into it ten times. Crystal yelped and fell over.

Everybody ran to her. "Are you okay Cris?" Alyssa asked concerned. "I don't know. My left calf felt like it just got stabbed." she said holding her leg. " _I hope Grimmjow is okay._ " Crystal thought knowing it was from Grimmjow's fight with the hollow. "Maybe you should sit the rest of practice out." Caina stated suddenly in her serious mode which doesn't show up often. She nodded. "Okay."

They helped her to the bench. That was when they noticed Grimmjow slightly limping his way over there. "Oh you got hurt too?" Austin said stating looking at his left leg. "N-no. I'm fine." He said. "Ah-ah-ah. We're checking your leg sit down." Kayla stated shaking her finger at him. He sighed and sat down next to Crystal.

Caina grabbed the leg of his black pants and noticed they were wet and slightly sticky. "Why are they wet?" she thought out loud. They all surrounded. "They're wet?" Madison asked and Crystal bit her lip. Caina pulled up his pant leg and they all gasped. "Holy shit! You're bleeding like crazy! What happened!?"

"It looks like ten stab wounds!" Madison exclaimed. "Uuhhhh..." Grimmjow hesitated on what to say. " _What do I say!? And the worst part of this is that the hollow got away._ " Crystal's eyes widened slightly. " _It got away!?_ "

" _You can hear me!? Actually this part of the bond isn't that bad._ "

" _Why did you come back if the hollow got away?_ "

" _It went into the dimension between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. I can't track it there._ " She sighed loudly. " _Hey. What's this?_ "

" _What is what Grimmjow?_ "

" _I don't know. I found some lever thing in my inner world labeled pain bond. I'm turning it off._ " Just then the pain in Crystal's left calf went away. " _The pain went away!_ "

" _I can turn off the bond!? Wait... How come I can still hear you?_ "

" _I have no idea. Let's worry about that later._ " Suddenly they heard a loud roar. "What was that!?" exclaimed Alyssa. Crystal and Grimmjow stiffened. " _They're spiritually aware!? Since when!?_ "

" _It's probably from being exposed to you for too long._ " She nodded. A spike-like dart came out of nowhere and hit Grimmjow in the left shoulder. He yelled in pain as he collapsed on the ground holding his shoulder. "What is it with my left arm!?" he exclaimed loudly. "Grimmjow!" Caina gasped.

"God damn hollow." he cursed. "What?" everyone questioned confused. They heard another roar and Grimmjow looked behind them with wide eyes. "Shit...!" They turned around and gasped to see a dragon looking thing. It was standing on two legs, had a big head with a crown of spines, horn on its nose, wings on its back, and a spine covered tail.

"What is that!?" Summer exclaimed in terror. It looked at Grimmjow. **"I was wondering where my dinner went."** They looked at Grimmjow noticing his skin was paling. Crystal gasped. "There was poison in that spine!" Grimmjow slowly got up. "I'm-I'm fine." he said shakily. The hollow flicked its tail sending spines in Grimmjow's direction. He was pinned to a nearby tree. The hollow started to slowly walk towards him. Crystal started digging in her pockets for soul candy. She got out the dispenser and ejected a pill into her hand.

"Grimmjow! Open wide!" He looked at her and opened his mouth. She threw the pill and it landed in his mouth. He swallowed. His soul left the gigai and fell on the ground. Everyone gasped. He stood up. "Hey ugly...!" It turned its attention that was momentarily on the girls back to him. "Let's go!"

He drew his sword and charged it. It blocked his sword with its wing. " _This thing has a strong hierro. Wait... This is an Adjuchas!_ " Crystal's eyes widened. "That's and Adjuchas!?" she exclaimed. He looked at her. "Oh. Forgot you could hear my thoughts." The team looked from Grimmjow to Crystal confused.

The hollow pushed Grimmjow back a few feet. He charged it again. After a few minutes if fighting Grimmjow was panting. "That poison has made me weaker for the moment." He threw his sword away for a second raising his hand. "Cero." A large red beam shot out of his palm towards the hollow, but it barely dodged it. "What the hell did he just do!? Crystal, how come you're not confused by this!?" Austin exclaimed. "I'll explain later." She turned to Grimmjow. "Use your Resurreccion! That poison has made you weak for the moment!" He nodded.

Grimmjow brought his sword to his left in a sweeping motion. Putting his left hand on the blade it started to glow light blue. Wind picked up swirling around him. He brought his fingers back slightly. "Grind..." He raked his fingers across the blade. "...Pantera!" The wind blew dirt all around him to where you couldn't see him. When the debris cleared the team gasped at what they saw. Grimmjow was crouched low, but he looked feline and predatory. His teeth were jagged and sharp, his hands turned into black claws and his feet became black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that was longer than his body. His hair became very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarged and extended to the tips of his ears, which became swept back and cat-like. He had a sort of a headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changed to become form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to that of a panther. He had blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

He started to growl. Bringing his head up he roared causing a shock wave. Using Sonido, he appeared behind the hollow. He cut it in the back with the blades of his forearm. It roared and tried to swipe at him with its tail. He backed up and swung his arm in front of him, his elbow pointing at the hollow. A small, teal claw-like dart shot out of his arm. It hit the hollow, sending it into a tree. It got up and shook the debris off of it. Grimmjow raised his right hand and a light blue ball of energy started to form.

"Gran Rey Cero!" The light blue energy swallowed the hollow. When it disappeared, the hollow was breathing raggedly. Grimmjow jumped into the air and brought his hands in front of him. His claws started to glow light blue. He made a downward slashing motion. His claws extended into long, sharp blades made of light blue energy.

He brought his claws back up and brought them down in a swift motion. "Desgarron!" The long claws left his hands and hit the hollow. It disintegrated. Grimmjow floated slowly to the ground. When he landed, his Resurreccion went away and forming into his sword again. He looked like he was about to fall. Crystal ran to him and he fell into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Thank God, you're okay!"

He smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry I made you worry." The rest of the girls from the soccer team walked up to them. "Would you two love birds like to explain what the hell just happened?" Alyssa questioned. They looked at each other. "Should I get the memory wipe stuff?" Crystal asked. He shook his head. "Just tell them."

"Okay... You guys might want to sit down for this."

* * *

The team was just sitting there with their mouths hanging open. Crystal was now also in her soul form. "They actually took that better than I thought." Crystal said to Grimmjow. "That is SO cool!" Caina suddenly exclaimed. Everyone else was knocked out of their stupor. They all nodded in agreement.

"Can you keep this a secret? And don't tell the others you know about this. They won't be happy that our secret was revealed to you." Grimmjow said. They all nodded to keeping the secret to themselves. Crystal and Grimmjow both sighed in relief. " _How could my life get any crazier?_ " Crystal thought. " _I don't know. But I'll be with you every step of the way._ " She smiled at Grimmjow's response.


End file.
